Dead End
by iNSaNiTY.xCheshire
Summary: Alice the 89th reaches the end of the story, when he starts reminiscing about previous events. The thoughts of it became overwhelming and he realises things that scares him. Fate sometimes just isn't that kind. Warning: Character death.


**A/N: Well, it has certainly been a while since i've posted a fanfic here, so I guess I'll just leave this quickie here. Don't bash me for it! My first attempt at angst! /scuttles away**

* * *

**WARNING: Slight spoilers for the PSP game ending (kind of but not really), character death, fail attempt at angst.**

**DISCLAIMER: Are You Alice? belongs to Ai Ninomiya and Ikumi Katagiri.**

* * *

Stepping and almost stumbling over, the blonde picks up his pace as he runs faster.

This was finally it.

It was the very end.

But yet the thought of the end scared him. What if he ceases to exist after this? What if everyone else forgets him? The blonde slowly comes to a halt. Will he actually be able to do it? Combing through his hair with his right hand, the blonde looked down and sighs in frustration.

Then he remembered.

Back then, whether was in his dreams or in reality, there was always this gentle voice calling out to him, guiding him. And it was his big sister's voice. His big sister, the original Alice, the one whom he had killed with his own hands, had been guiding him.

To other it might sound ridiculous. Why would someone even helped their own murderer achieve their goals, guide them even? Of course, this he knew the answer to. It was because his sister loved him. She had yearned for a younger brother, that was how he was able to come to this place, and she had become his guiding light.

And his resolve is, to return the name 'Alice' to its rightful owner.

"It's quite a day that we're having, isn't it Alice?" A voice calling out from behind broke his train of thoughts. Alice the 89th turned around to face the one calling him. "Cheshire Cat." The blonde called out, then retreated back slightly, surprised at how hollow-sounding his voice was. "Yes, I suppose I'm here to guide you down your last path." Even though it was not a question being asked, the cat still answered it anyways, clearing the doubts in Alice's head. "Funny isn't it? I was the first one to help you somehow navigate around Wonderland, and then here I am again to help you reach the end. I believe this is called fate." The cat said gleefully, grinning his infamous 'Cheshire grin'.

Alice the 89th shrugged. He didn't really understand much about fate.

After all, could the Duchess's sacrifice be called fate? Could the three children's execution be known as fate? Could March Hare's and Dormouse's death be also called fate? If yes, then wouldn't killing his sister be considered fate too?

A wave of dizziness rushed through him and he stumbled, overwhelmed by the thoughts.

"Now, now… Let's not fret and overthink. This is after all the end. After this, I am pretty sure that you will be able to find peace somehow." Cheshire Cat encouraged, which does not seem convincing with the grin still plastered onto his face. The blonde nodded, feeling slightly better as he recovered from the dizziness. "So what should I do now..?" That was the question that he wanted to ask. He didn't quite have a clue from this point onwards.

The cat pretended to ponder for a moment before he answered. "Hmm… Just be yourself and follow the path that you believe in. I'm sure that you know what to do," Cheshire Cat paused and looked up at the sky, which was an ominous grey colour, then continued, "I would love to stay and accompany you, but it seems that this isn't a place for me. So I'm afraid we'll have to bid each other goodbye here. Perhaps if fate allows it, we can meet again some other time in future."

Before Alice could ask what was going on, within the next moment the cat was gone, leaving him alone on the barren path.

He was alone once again.

* * *

Alice looked forward, staring at the path ahead of him and sighed. The path seemed long, never-ending as it continued on into the fog that was beginning to form. But then again, it was the end. He has almost completed the game without killing the White Rabbit. And that was what he believed in. That should be the real story and it will be the true story. The resolve within Alice grew stronger as he continued down the path.

All of a sudden, a voice, more familiar than the previous one, called out to him and he stopped.

"Alice."

It was just a simple and short sentence containing his name – no, his current name, but he need not turn around to find out who the owner of the voice was. Because he had already knew too well.

"Hatter."

Alice acknowledged, sighing softly in relief when he relaxed his tensed shoulders, then turning around to face his 'protector' who had been protecting him the whole time…

_…Only to find himself in face with the barrel of a gun._

"What the..!" His voice was caught in his throat as he tried getting the words out. 'Why?' he wanted to ask, but he was still in a state of shock, trying to process the current situation. Hatter looked on, his eyes duller than usual, making it impossible for Alice to tell what the man was currently feeling.

After for what it felt like forever, the blonde was finally able to get his sentence out. "Why Hatter? What is wrong with you?!" Alice immediately regretted his words as his tone came out harsher than intended.

Hatter's face remained impassive, not a single emotion was shown.

"Because you were the one who killed her." The answer was simple and straight forward, yet Alice felt as if he had been stabbed. He knew and understood. Of course he did, he had been the one who experienced it all. He was a murderer. His own sister's murderer. But even that could not stop Alice from realising the irony of the situation. The man who had once vowed to protect him was not trying to kill him.

Alice fell back and let out a choked sob.

"Go ahead and shoot. I deserved it." He knew he did. He understood from the start and yet he kept on lying to himself, making himself believe that if he could end this game, it would all be alright. Then again, things are not exactly that simple.

Hatter's finger slowly reached for the trigger, his eyes still remained cold and expressionless.

One pull of the trigger could end this whole thing.

Alice placed his hands over his face, still partly shaking as numerous thoughts evaded him all at once.

Who was the one truly at sin here?

Who was the one who started spinning lies?

Who was the one really dyed in the red of blood?

All he could do at the moment was to mutter a simple sentence.

A sentence which could not change the past, but it was the only thing he could say at the moment, hoping that it might make a difference.

_"I'm sorry."_

The trigger was pulled.

Red splattered all over, on the ground and in in the air like dancing rose petals.

Then everything went black.

* * *

…..

…..

…..

* * *

"I sometimes find that this country is getting more and more ridiculous. One Alice gone and the regrets are in a state of panic again. No matter what they think, they will never get the name… Especially when he is around, don't you agree Jack? " The Queen of Hearts stood by the window, hands crossed as he stared out of the window, an amused look evident on his face.

The Knave of Hearts nodded in silence at a side, still feeling rather conflicted about the news that he had gotten not too long ago.

"I was thinking, maybe it's about time that I took a break too. It's a pain running this country…" Jack's eye widen for a moment before noticing that the Queen was chuckling to himself.

"I was just kidding. Now come on, we should prepare for the arrival of the new Alice. Those late shall be off with their heads."

* * *

A lone figure stood by the welcome sign of Wonderland, admiring the town from a distance, smiling softly.

"And there you go with that creepy look on your face again."

The figure turned, looking at the one who had called out to him. "Well, if it isn't our dear Alice the 88th." The figure addressed in mock amusement that made Alice the 88th grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Cheshire Cat, I thought you were supposed to help him end all this, how the heck did things progress to this state?"

Cheshire sighed, shrugging. "Like I said, some things aren't for me to decide, and this is just one of them…"

"I suppose fate isn't so kind to him this time."

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me... I don't know why this plot bunny came to me… It just did. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice and almost all the characters in Are You Alice?, but somehow this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. As for why Hatter acted that way, I based it off from part of the game.**

**(Some slight spoilers for game…) There was this part in the game where Alice went to rescue the White Rabbit, and from around that point, Hatter was starting to act rather different. Well, more differently than his normal self. So that's how I based it off…**

**But seriously don't flame me for this. I just felt that if there's a happy ending, then supposedly there would be an alternate ending too. Just think of this as a sister fic for 'Nostalgia'..?**

**Anyways, a huge thanks to those who read this fic and made it to the end! And please forgive me for my fail attempt at angst, since this is my first time… Well, thanks for reading and please review! /goes to huddle in corner**


End file.
